My Happy Ending
by TuckingFypo
Summary: Dropped fanfic! DO NOT READ! xD During a Truth or Dare game, Recca dares Mi-chan to live in Fuuko's house for a month. Within that time, will love bloom between the two? ToFuu!
1. The call

1 minute of fame: Hi! This is my first ToFuu fic. I've been reading FoR fics (especially ToFuu) and thought that I should try to write one. Reviews and even flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: Independent in every way with Flame of Recca and Noboyuki Anzai.

* * *

It was a silent and peaceful summer night for the Kirisawas, when suddenly...

"Krrr krrr, krrr krrr." The phone at the Kirisawa Residence ringed.

"Ganko, can you answer it for me?" The cooking 24 year old Fuuko at the kitchen tells the 15 year old Ganko.

"Kirisawa Residence, who is it and how may I help you?"

"Ganko-chan, is Fuuko home? I need to tell her something." Yanagi said over the phone.

"Fuuko-neechan, Yanagi-chan wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Ganko gave Fuuko the phone and went to the computer to check if…Koganei sent her an e-mail or some lovely stuff.

"Hi Yanagi!"

"Fuuko-chan!! Guess what, guess what!" Yanagi seemed to be happy that moment.

"What?" Fuuko asked. She doesn't actually know what to tell Yanagi-chan, she doesn't even know what Yanagi-chan was talking about.

"Just guess why I'm happy!"

"...what? Ooh, did Recca proposed to you?!" Well, as far as Fuuko remembers, Recca and Yanagi-chan have been lovers for 8 years and she believes that Yanagi-chan is at the right age.

"No! Silly Fuuko! Mikagami-sempai is going back to Tokyo!"

"So?"

"So?! That is all that you can say? Aren't you happy that he's going back?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"You know Fuuko, we know that you have this girly little crush on him."

Fuuko blushes a thousand shades of red.

"Hey th…!"

"Ok, ok. I know you'll deny it. But can you go here on Saturday for the "Hokage Reunion"? He's also coming, you know. You can take Ganko-chan with you, too."

"Reunion huh? Ok I'll come."

"Thanks! I know you couldn't say no to me. Bye Fuuko-chan!"

"Bye Yan-chan." And with that, Yanagi-chan hanged up.

"_Hmm, Mi-chan's coming back? I thought he liked Fukouka so much that he's not going back, he even stopped keeping in touch with us."_

"Fuuko-neechan…...Fuuko-neechan, your soup!" Ganko's call broke Fuuko from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" She hurried to the kitchen and was able to save her soup from burning.

It was an unusual supper time. Fuuko kept quiet and Ganko was wondering what Yanagi had told Fuuko that made her silenced like that. Worried, Ganko decided to ask.

"Uhh, Fuuko-neechan I just wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What did Yanagi-chan told you a while ago?"

"Oh, she just told me that there will be a Hokage reunion…..and you could come too if you want."

"Reunion? What for? We just saw each other yesterday."

"There's a reunion because...Mi-chan's coming back."

"Hey! That's good news! I really miss him so much. Oh and…is Kaoru-kun going to the reunion too? I haven't seen him these past few days…."

"Ganko-chan, you just saw each other last week. Are you that obsessed with him?" Fuuko gives her an I-know-what-you-feel-for-him look and the teen-ager blushes like mad.

"Well, it's summer vacation and we have no classes so we're not seeing each other, and I'm not obsessed with him!! W…we're just friends!"

"Oh, don't try to fool me, little lady! I know you have something for him!"

"Well….it's just a crush."

"See, I know you would tell the truth. Anyway, we better get our sleeping-beauty rest now. Good night Ganko-chan."

"Good night."

* * *

Lame? Too short? Not good? Just ok? Feel free to state your opinion! Please forgive me for my poor English….it's not my native language. XD


	2. Truth or Dare

1 minute of fame: Hi! This is the 2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: Not affiliated with FoR or Noboyuki Anzai.

EiRist : My 1st reviewer! -dances victory dance- I'm not good at describing things, but I'll try. :) I also like your fic "Stalker". Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Yanagi-chan, are you sure Mi-chan's coming today? ...Or are you even sure he's still coming?" said Fuuko while marching back and forth at the back of the sofa.

Recca, while staring at Fuuko sternly said, "You've been asking that same question for the past 15 minutes since you came, you know."

Yanagi giggled. "She's just too excited to see his Mi-chan."

"Well, speaking of which see who's coming this way." Domon interrupted when he saw our beloved Mi-chan outside the window.

"ding dong" The doorbell rang. The moment the door was open...

BOG!! Someone or something crashed at the floor. It was Fuuko...who jumped and hugged Tokiya.

"You're late! What took you so long?!"

"...If you don't get off of me, I swear I'll be thinner than paper."

Fuuko got up and was a little irritated because it seemed that our Toki-chan wasn't happy to see her.

"Your weight doubled since I left, you sure do eat like a pig, monkey."

"I'm not fat! Hmph!" Fuuko pouted.

"Nice to see you back Mikagami!" Recca shouted gleefully while patting his back.

"Mikagami-senpai!" Yanagi, with Ganko-chan shouted in harmony while hugging Tokiya.

After some chatting and eating the snacks they prepared, Recca proposed a game.

"Guys! Want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure!" Fuuko shouted and grabbed Mi-chan on the living room together with Recca and the others.

"..." Not saying anything, Tokiya attempted to escape from Fuuko's grip.

"Oh come on Mi-chan! Let's play!" Fuuko grabbed him again.

"I know you can't say no to me!" Fuuko sticked out a tongue at him.

"Whatever monkey."

"So, the rules is simple. Someone will spin the bottle and whomever the bottle points to will be asked 'Truth or Dare', get it?" Recca explained like a genius. (Let him have his genius moment even once. :P)

"So, who will start first?" Yanagi excitedly asked.

"...Let's Jangken then!" Fuuko shouted.

They all played Jangken Poi first to decide who will go first.

"Saisho wa gu, Jangken Poi!" (First is rock, Jangken Poi.)

"Aiko deshou!" (It's even, right?)

"Shougu deshou?!" (I don't know this one.)

"Jangken Poi!"

And the last one who survived was...

"Mi-chan won! Gosh, I didn't know you were good at Jangken huh!"

"Atari mae da! I won't lose to monkeys." And so, the game started. Toki-chan spinned the bottle and it pointed to...

"Kaoru-chan!" Everybody shouted, excited with what's going to happen next.

"Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare! That's what a brave man chooses!" Koganei said, sticking out a tongue.

"Okay then, I dare you to..." Everyone was so excited with what Mi-chan's gonna dare him to do.

Mikagami smirked before saying "I dare you to kiss Ganko-chan on the cheek."

"WOO!" The 3 'monkeys' (Recca, Fuuko and Domon) shouted in excitement.

Ganko was blushing like mad. Kaoru getting closer, and closer...and

"Uh, can you guys uhh...turn off the lights so no one would see?" Koganei asked while everyone had a sweatdrop.

"What the hell! I thought you were a brave man! Come on, we want to see it!" Fuuko shouted irritatedly.

Sighing a defeated-sigh, he came closer and closer and...

"There, happy?" Kaoru and Ganko was blushing madly at what had happened.

"Now! Let me get my revenge! Muahahaha!" He said with an evil laugh.

The game went on and on until...

"Mikagami! Finally!" Recca shouted with...joy? He tried _very_ hard to make the botte point to Mi-chan.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

"Hmm...let's think of an embarrassing one...let's see..."

After 5 minutes of thinking...

"Mikagami Tokiya! I dare you to...live with Fuuko on her room for 1 month! month...month...month...month..."

-0- To Be Continued -0-

* * *

Sorry guys, I'm not good at making good comebacks so...please don't kill me! -hides under the table-

-appears again-

Oh, and Jangken Poi is...Rock, Paper, Scissors in Japanese. :P Me and my classmates always play it when we decide about something.

"Atari mae da" means "natural" or "it comes naturally" or something along the lines of that. :)

Thanks for reading today's chapter! Have a nice day!


	3. Michan's marriage proposal

Hi my dear readers! My professor told us to make a speech about a book and the deadline is due to Friday so I didn't had the time to upload the chapter 3. Sorry for the late update.

**Eirist: **I immediately added a chapter because the 1st chapter sounds useless. (Lolz) I mean, the readers will think "Oh, another "Hokage reunion" fanfic, Mi-chan comes back from out of nowhere then he'll fall in love with Fuuko." But that's not the _real_ plot of the story. And since it was Saturday and Sunday, I had free time to create the next chapter. :) After all...it's really bugging me, I can't concentrate on other things if the story keeps popping on my head.

**Daylight Crazyness: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, this fic will have a little angst, romance and drama. And I will make them both suffer! -evil laughs- I already thought of the epilogue, I just don't know what to do with the other next chapters. XD

**Suryasree: **Here is chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yanagi-chyan:** Woo! My favorite FoR author just reviewed at my story! -jumps because of joy- Thank you so much for your review! I'll try my best on this fic!

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it! -wink wink-

Disclaimer: Independent in every way with FoR and Noboyuki Anzai.

* * *

**Re-cap: **_After 5 minutes of thinking..._

_"Mikagami Tokiya! I dare you to...live with Fuuko on her room for 1 month!...month...month...month..." He shouted with some echoing sounds. :P_

End of re-cap...

* * *

Everyone was silenced for a minute and their jaws were nearly touching the floor. (Except for Toki-chan, that is.)

"Well, what?" Recca asked, still staring at them.

"NOOO!!" Fuuko shouted at the top of her lungs that the residents of China probably heard her, then started chasing Recca all over the house.

"Well, monkey, like it or not, I should do it. I would look like a coward if I backed-up. And besides, you're the one who insisted me to join this stupid game, right?" The voice of the ever-so-cool Mi-chan was heard.

"For the sake of your reputation...okay, just don't do something naughty to me." Fuuko said, winking at him.

That wink really sent chills down his spine.

"Hell, I won't even touch you."

"A dare is a dare, and you should do it Mikagami!" Recca reminded him.

"I know, Hanabishi."

After the game, they just stayed at the living room and started chatting and watching TV. The clock ticked 10 in the evening.

_"Hey, where's everyone? It's just 10PM! You can't be sleeping this early!"_

_"Fuuko."_

_"What is it Mi-chan?" _

_Mikagami was on his knees and said "Fuuko, I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Fuuko was shocked. She can't move nor speak. She was totally shocked about Mi-chan proposing marriage to her. She thought Mi-chan didn't cared for her, he didn't show her any affection, much less of love._

_"This is the reason why I came back, I came back for you."_

_"..."_

_"...Just say yes or no, monkey, I'm not waiting for your answer forever, duhh."_

_Fuuko doesn't know what to do or what to say. She just stood there, staring at her one and only Mi-chan. She's excited about the thought that Mi-chan will be hers now!_

"Fuuko?"

"..."

"Fuuko!"

Fuuko woke up from her dreams. _What the hell? So that was just a dream?_ Fuuko just stared at him, without saying anything. Tokiya also stared at her. Their face close to each other.

"Stop staring at me monkey." Tokiya looked away.

"Y...you're not going to melt if I stare at you!" Fuuko also looked away, blushing.

"...Whatever, just get off the car and let me have some sleep."

* * *

"This is my room. There's only one bed but I think it's large enough for two and we could just put a large pillow in the middle. Right side is mine and left si..." Fuuko was still talking when he saw Tokiya, already fast asleep her bed and wasn't even listening to what she was saying.

Sighing, she climbed the bed when, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm gonna sleep on this bed, that's all. After all, this is my bed. I should be allowed to sleep on it." Fuuko said sticking out a tongue at him.

It's already 1 in the morning but Tokiya still can't sleep, he's tossing and turning at bed. He just wished he can just bang his head on the wall so he could sleep now. No matter what he did, he really just can't. Is it because of the manly-girl beside him that can't stop snoring? Yeah probably. But that's not the only reason why he can't sleep. There's something bothering him. He examined her face, he wanted to touch it, and her lips, he suddenly felt the urge to kiss it. He went closer and closer to her face. His face, just an inch away from hers, when suddenly,

_Woah, hold on. I shouldn't be doing this. At least, not to a sleeping lady._

* * *

About 7 in the morning...

It was a very nice morning for Fuuko. She had a good sleep, whistles of birds can be heard, you can also see the bright sunshine coming to her room. She can even smell a good, delicious breakfast coming her way. She slowly got up from bed, stared at herself in the mirror for 4 or 5 minutes, combed her hair, had a shower and went downstairs.

She was so excited for breakfast when...

"Good morning sleeping -coughs- beauty." Fuuko was shocked to see Mi-chan actually cooking stew for breakfast.

"Stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost or something, even though I'm a guy I can cook."

"Good morning Mi-chan. How was your sleep in my bed last night?" Fuuko asked, while setting the plates on the table.

Tokiya remembered what happened last night. Fuuko, snoring so loud and un-girly-like. Fuuko, kicking him and pulling his silver hair. Fuuko, hugging him and murmuring "Yanagi-chan".

"Uhh, it was just...ok."

"Oh yeah, and where's Ganko-chan? I haven't seen her last night." Fuuko asked, kinda worried about Ganko.

"She's at Yanagi's house. She told me that she doesn't wanna 'disturb' us so she stayed there."

They ate breakfast silently, no one attempting to open a conversation. Tokiya was about to open his mouth when...

"Ding Dong" The doorbell rang. Tokiya walked to the door and slowly opened it, when he saw Recca and the gang, he banged the door close and didn't even invited them inside.

"Hey you rude ice-block! Hurry up and open the door!" Recca shouted from outside.

"For your information sea-monkey, it's open, I didn't left it locked." Tokiya said, irritated about the fact that Recca is just too lazy to open the door.

"Oi Recca!" Fuuko shouted, running to the door to open it.

"Good morning Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi greeted Fuuko.

"Good morning too Yan-chan." Fuuko greeted her back.

"So, how was your night together with Mikagami-senpai?" Yanagi whispered to Fuuko, giggling.

"Yanagi!" Fuuko blushed. "Of course nothing happened, we just slept. Right side mine, left side his." Fuuko explained.

The gang chatted for a while until the phone rang.

"Hai, moshi moshi!" Recca beat Fuuko to the phone.

"Oh Recca, someone called me a while ago and asked if I knew where Tokiya was and I told her that he's there. So don't be surprised if a girl comes to Fuuko's house." Kagero told Recca from the phone.

"A girl?"

"Yes, he's looking for Tokiya. Although she didn't tell me her name." Kagero answered Recca's question.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye mom." Recca hanged the phone.

"What was it about?" Fuuko asked while munching the potato chips. (My favorite!)

"Ding Dong" Recca was about to answer Fuuko when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably what mom was talking about." Recca said while Yanagi went to the door to open it.

In front of them, they saw a beautiful girl with a brown shoulder-length hair with eye glasses.

* * *

Yay cliffhanger! But I guess you probably guessed who the guest is. :P See again on the 4th chapter!


	4. The girlfriend

Hi everyone! It's TuckingFypo here again, giving you chapter 4!

**Eirist: **...you said you're not good at guessing stuffs but you guessed it right! Yes, it's Mi-chan's girlfriend, and the next chapters will be exciting. Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and am not planning on buying it either. I own the plot of this fic though. :P

* * *

Re-cap:

_In front of them, they saw a beautiful girl with brown shoulder-length hair with eye glasses._

End of re-cap.

* * *

"Yukari." Toki-chan said. Everyone was puzzled and stunned by the beautiful lady in front of them.

"I'm Tooyama Yukari, Tokiya's girlfriend." The girl said, so possessive of Mi-chan.

Everyone was shocked, especially Fuuko. Tokiya didn't even told them that he has a girlfriend. Fuuko stared at the girl. She noticed that the girl was really beautiful, elegant-looking, but there's something about her that's bugging Fuuko. She turned her look to Tokiya, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Tokiya stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards Yukari-chan. He put his left arm on his waist and looked at everyone.

"She's my girlfriend from Fukuoka." Tokiya said, with no emotion on his face.

Fuuko's world shattered by hearing the words itself from Mi-chan's mouth, Fuuko was happy for Mi-chan though. Who would have thought that Mi-chan would be able to find a girl suitable for him. Everyone knows that he doesn't even pay attention when it comes to girls or too picky with girls. Fuuko once again stared at the couple and thought to herself, _"They deserve each other, a beautiful woman and a great man."_

"Guys, I just wanna talk privately with her so can you move out?"

Everyone nodded and went to the kitchen instead.

"How did you find me?"

"Uhh...I just saw a phone number in your phone book and 'Tokyo' written beside it so I tried to call it and here I am!" Yukari hugged Tokiya.

"And, I'm also here for the modeling job that my friend told me about."

Meanwhile, Recca and the gang are obviously doing something fishy. You guessed it right, they were eavesdropping, but of course it won't get away with Mi-chan.

"I'm sure those idiots are eavesdropping." Tokiya said suspiciously.

"You never changed. You're still good at sensing things." She giggled and with that, they...kissed. (Just imagining it breaks my heart, seriously.)

Fuuko's heart broke when she saw it, Yanagi and Ganko-chan are blushing madly while Recca and the others are nearly shouting and jumping.

* * *

It was a week since the deal started. (The truth or dare deal.)

That night, Mi-chan didn't sleep in Fuuko's room. Instead, he slept on the sofa while Yukari just slept in one of the guest rooms. Every time Fuuko sees them cuddling and doing mushy stuffs, Fuuko can't do anything but cry and cry. She hugged the big brown teddy bear while thinking of a plan, a plan to _break the couple apart._ Mwahahaha!

The next morning, Fuuko woke up very early to cook breakfast and clean the house.

"What did you eat yesterday that made you wake up early, monkey?" Tokiya came downstairs with his girlfriend, Yukari.

"Tokiya, don't be rude to her." Yukari giggled and bonked Mi-chan's head. Yukari's hand sure is like Fuuko's when it comes to bonking his head.

"No, I'm not being rude. She actually prefers people to call her 'monkey' than her own name." Tokiya smirked.

Fuuko just pouted with Mi-chan's remark, Yukari just smiled at her and volunteered to help her cook breakfast.

While eating breakfast, Yukari asked, "I just wanna ask you guys something. Are you two together?"

Tokiya almost choked while Fuuko swallowed the big potato, both are shocked.

"What made you think that?" Tokiya asked calmly, still composed. Although he himself would admit that he was shocked by the sudden question.

"The hell if I be with the ice-block!" Fuuko said after drinking water to take off the big potato that got stuck in her throat. (Lolz.)

"As if I wanted to be with a monkey like you. If it weren't for the stupid deal that the stupid sea-monkey made, I wouldn't be h..." Tokiya was cut short because of Yukari interrupting.

"What deal?" Yukari asked, confused.

"Oh, so you haven't told her?! OMG, what kind of a boyfriend are you, trying to hide something from your girlfriend?! If I were Yukari-chan, I would bonk your head _really _hard." And with that, Yukari did bonked Mi-chan's head and the two girls just laughed. Tokiya just sighed and explained.

"While playing Truth or Dare 1 week ago, a stupid sea-monke..." Mi-chan was cut because of Fuuko, bonking her head.

"His name is Hanabishi Recca, not sea-monkey." Fuuko said while munching the bread.

"Recca dared me to live in Fuuko's house and sleep in her room for 1 month, so that's why I'm here." Tokiya explained.

"Ohh, there's no problem with me. After all, Fuuko-chan is kind and...I'll have fun bonking your head with her." Yukari grinned wide and the two girls laughed in harmony. But still, Yukari is not putting all her trust in Fuuko. She still thinks that Fuuko's not just friends with Mi-chan but...something more. Yukari devised a secret plan to get Mi-chan away from Fuuko. Mwahahahaha!

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 4! I hope you like it! And 'Tooyama' means 'far mountains' but...I don't know what Yukari means though. :P


	5. Start of the plan

Hi everyone! TuckingFypo here in duty, bringing you chapter 5!

**Eirist:** -kills Yukari together with Eirist- Lolz! Well, she really is important in the fic or else there will be no villain. :( And I just don't know what to put on the other chapters if I hadn't written her entrance more earlier. But I promise you, the next chapters will be ohh sooo exciting! Thanks for the review! (...I've noticed you're just my only one loyal reviewer, you know.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and its characters but it would be nice if I did. (Lolz.)

* * *

That same day Recca and the gang, including Mi-chan and Yukari went to a movie theater. The order of the seats are as follows:

From left to right: Kagerou-san, Ganko-chan, Koganei, Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Fuuko, Tokiya, Yukari.

Of course, Mi-chan is in the middle of Fuuko and Yukari. While watching the great Korean movie "My Sassy Girl" (No, it's not "Sassy girl Chun-hyang", that's the drama.) Fuuko decided to make the first move to Mi-chan. She tried giving Mi-chan popcorn but he just ignored Fuuko and continued eating Yukari's popcorn. Furious about what Mi-chan did to her, Fuuko grabbed some popcorn and forcefully shoved it to his mouth. Satisfied by what she did, she laughed so hard at Mi-chan's face and Mi-chan's expression that moment was...of course..._ priceless._

Tokiya got irritated by the laughing monkey in front of him so he did the same to her. The gang just laughed because of the two people who are...how would I describe it, "friends" yeah, "friends". But are they sure the feelings that they feel for each other is no more than just friends?

When the movie was nearing its end, someone's phone ringed.

"Hello?" Yukari answered her phone.

"Oh, Yukari-chan. The CEO of the modeling agency wants to meet with you, if it's okay with you, can you come here right away?" Yukari's friend, Amanda said over the phone.

"I'm just watching a movie with some friends right now but I think I'll be able to go there." Yukari paused, then asked Mi-chan for permission.

"Don't worry, you can go." Mi-chan said, his eyes still focused on the movie.

"I'll be there in...25 minutes."

Yukari said her goodbyes to the gang and was going to leave when Mi-chan held her right hand.

"Good luck with the audition." Mi-chan winked. Yukari seemed touched with what Mi-chan said, and...they kissed. But just in the cheeks so you ToFuu fans need no worry. :)

"Bye, bye. Don't come back ever again!" Fuuko said with a small voice. Unfortunately, Mi-chan kinda heard her.

"Huh?" Mi-chan asked, just being sure if he heard Fuuko right.

"No, nothing! I uhh...I...I was just...repeating what the characters in the movie said. Ehehehe." Fuuko laughed nervously and proceeded to eat her popcorn.

* * *

After the movie, Ganko-chan, Yanagi and Kagerou-san have somewhere to attend to so they just told the others to go home without them. While on the car that Recca's driving, Domon was the first to open a...conversation.

"Oh Fuuko-sama, did you watched the great movie? Their great love story? It just looks like our romantic love story!" Domon said, kinda hallucinating.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." Fuuko said, hers and Mi-chan's eyes rolling.

"Oh yeah, where are Yan-chan and the other girls going?" Fuuko asked.

"To tell you the truth, it's my mom's birthday today and I just wanna surprise her. Yanagi and Ganko-chan will just take her to the mall or somewhere else they wanna go. How can you surprise someone if they already know what's going to happen?!" Recca answered.

"So...what are we going to do then?" Domon asked, confused.

"...Of course prepare and cook food, you idiot! Hmmm...cake and hamburgers and pasta an..." Koganei was cut short with Mi-chan and the others staring weirdly at him. He just pouted at them in response.

When they reached Hanabishi residence, Fuuko immediately jumped out of the car, followed by Domon and Koganei. Fuuko seems excited about the idea of her, cooking food and baking the cake. Oh how she wants to show everyone how good she is at cooking!

"Mikagami."

"What?"

"About the deal. I know that your girlfriend is here and your relationship may become complicated but I think it would be much better if you stick to the deal." Recca said in a serious tone.

"What are you really trying to say? Break up with Yukari and be with the monkey?!"

"No! Oh...even the genius Mikagami Tokiya can't understand what I'm talking about! Well, what I'm saying is, if Yukari-chan really loves and trusts you, it would just be nothing to her. After all, love quarrels are the one making the relationship stronger!" Recca winked and walked away.

"...Whatever." Mi-chan said, kinda irritated.

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued-

* * *

So, what do you think about today's chapter? C'mon, review guys! Oh you know you want to! :P

About the movie "My Sassy Girl", well...it's my favorite movie and I have no other decent choices for a movie for them to watch so I chose that. But I'm not going to explain it either! Research info or search for videos in the internet on your own. :P

EBIL ME!!


	6. Preparing

Hi everyone! This is chapter 6!

**Suryasree:** I understand what you mean. I also realized it after you reviewed but this is my plot or my "fiction" story and as far as I remember, I have the ability to write them the way I like it. I can even write a story with Mi-chan being gay. (Mwahaha, lolz joke, I won't do that.) The plot would be hard to execute if Fuuko's attitude is the same as the anime. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or its characters but it would be nice if I did. :P

* * *

_At the mall..._

"Yanagi-chan, why aren't Recca and the others with us?" Kagerou asked Yanagi while choosing clothes for Ganko-chan.

"Oh...the others are...maybe they just have their own schedules today. Ehehehe." Yanagi answered and continued browsing the rack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Hanabishi Residence...

They're arguing about who's gonna cook this and that and who will be their partner. Well obviously, Mi-chan doesn't want Fuuko, Domon or Recca to be his partner. Koganei is...kinda okay but he said that he prefers being alone while cooking. Recca on the other hand, doesn't want to help them cook, but only wants to _eat _what they're gonna cook.

"Hey, how about we decide it by this...!" Koganei announced, then showed them some folded papers with drawing inside of it.

"I drew this a while ago while you were busy arguing. There are 2 'cake' drawings, 2 'any recipe' drawings and 1 'spoon and plate' drawing. All we have to do is pick one and the people with the same drawing will be partners." Koganei explained.

They started picking a paper and opened it to view the result. Recca got the "spoon and plate" drawing which means he has to set the plates on the table. But, guess who got the 2 cake drawings...

"Mi-chan?!"

"Monkey?!" Tokiya and Fuuko both shouted in harmony.

"I can pair with the dumb sea-monkey but not with you." Tokiya said, tearing the paper apart.

"Hey, that's mean! You know, I'm good at baking!" Fuuko gave Tokiya little cute teary-eyed puppy eyes.

"Don't tell me that you think I'm not capable of ignoring those puppy eyes, I can easily ignore it." Tokiya said while walking towards the drawer and prepared the things needed to bake a cake. Fuuko's eyes widened in shock because from Mi-chan's remark a while ago, it seemed that he really doesn't want Fuuko with him.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Fuuko asked in confusion.

"Fine. I'll be your partner in 1 condition. You won't do stupid stuffs and will behave while baking, ok?"

"Yes! I promise, Mikagami-sama! ...And for your info, that's 2 conditions, genius." Fuuko smirked and went to the kitchen to bake the cake.

"Whatever." Mi-chan retorted in irritation.

Koganei and Domon got the 'any recipe' drawing and are still deciding on what to cook.

-ring- -ring-

The telephone on the Hanabishi Residence rings.

"Hello? Hanabishi here!" Recca answered the phone.

"Oh Recca-kun, we're on our way home now so you better prepare it fast!" Yanagi said over the phone.

"What?! I thought you're supposed to be keeping her away while we prepare?!" Recca shouted, confused on what to do now.

"But she really wants to go home. Besides, she also knew what you guys were doing." Yanagi giggles.

"Huh?! What a good surprise then, we're the one who's surprised!" Recca rolled his eyes. He badly wanted to surprise her mom just to make her happy on her birthday, but the plan was ruined.

They both hang up and Recca told the other guys about it.

"Hey! That would be nice! The girls can help us cook!...Especially Ganko-chan..." And with that, Koganei hurriedly went to the door to wait for the girls' arrival.

"Ha! So Mi-chan, what would be the flavor of the cake?!" Fuuko shouted excitedly from the kitchen.

"Let's just ask Kagerou-san about that, after all she's the birthday girl." Tokiya sat on the sofa, turned on the TV and flipped from different channels.

After 10 minutes, the girls finally arrived.

"Oh, Yanagi-chan tachi!" Koganei got up from the sofa and opened the door for them.

"We're home!" Ganko said sweetly.

"But I wanted to surprise you, Kaa-chan." Recca pouted, then hugged the now 31-year-old Kagerou.

"Even though we don't get to surprise her later, we still have to cook for the party, you know." Fuuko came out from the kitchen.

"Well.....let's prepare then!" yanagi shouted happily and went to the kitchen.

The others happily prepared food but there are 2 people who's _really_ quiet, and aren't talking to each other.

"Hey Mi-chan, c'mon speak." Fuuko tried starting a 'conversation'. Tokiya didn't reply, instead he.....

'POW!' There was icing on Fuuko's nose. Tokiya tried _not _to laugh at her, but ended up laughing though.

"So....this is what you want huh? You'll never win against Fuu-sama!" Fuuko shouted, then also put cream on Tokiya's cheek.

"Why, you monkey...." Everyone was amused just by staring at them putting cream, icing, flour on each other.

'EEEH' was the sound of the door, opening. Yukari went in and saw the cute ToFuu scene. Oh how she wanted to kill Fuuko at the time, she tried to control it inside of her though.

"I'm back! Looks like.....you're having fun." Yukari giggled.

".....I look stupid." was all Tokiya said and went to the sink to wash his face. Fuuko followed him and splashed water to him.

"Hey, play time is over, we still have to prepare food!" Tokiya said, trying to put a serious face. He just got another splash of water in response.

"Uhh.....I'll never win against monkeys." He sighed.

* * *

Yay! Finally updated it! I actually got to a complicated situation a week back. 1st, I got sick. 2nd, my dad smashed the comp because he says it's the reason why I got sick. 3rd, I don't know what to write next. 4th, it took me 2 days before I fixed the internet connection. Wah!! But nevertheless, now, I updated it! Woohoo! The computer was actually not broken, he smashed the part with no devices at all. :) He doesn't know that it still works so I'm secretly using it. :P

And "Yanagi-chan tachi" means "Yanagi and the others."

See you at the next chapter! (Uhh, I don't usually do previews but I'll do it. :P The next chapter would be about Yukari....with another guy, what?! Just read it for more info! :P)


	7. You're my servant now! HAHAHAHA

I have nothing important to say so I'll just shut my mouth. :P

**Nuriko:** I have an idea for a next ToFuu fic and Fuuko will lost her memory. Guess it's a coincidence. :) I kinda like your plot though I'm kinda confused. What's with the child? If you explain it a little more, I'll get to think of it and write a story about it then. Just message me. :) And about Yukari, she's EVIL and will leave Mi-chan. :( Don't worry, I'll get rid of her, just read the fic. :) Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and it's characters and have no plan on buying it either. :)

* * *

3.......

2.......

1.......

"Happy Birthday!" The gang greeted Kagerou, chatted and proceeded to eat the food they prepared.

Recca and Yanagi were feeding each other. They were also sharing the same plate, the same spoon and fork! Ah, what a sweet couple. Domon ate everything that he can while Fuuko was eating with Kagerou, Ganko and Koganei.

The two teen-agers, Ganko and Koganei seemed to be out of the human world at that time. It's like....they're having a sweet candle light dinner together and can't see or hear the people around them. On the other hand, Tokiya and Yukari were just silently eating.

"So, what happened with the modeling job?"

"Oh, I actually got it. I was also surprised to know that the owner of the company was a guy, he's actually cute." Yukari smiled.

Tokiya just stared at her and was irritated the moment Yukari mentioned the guy 'cute'.

"Oh, don't worry Toki-chan, he's not cuter than you! And I think he's a gay. I mean, why does he own a modeling company and a company selling products for women?!" Yukari giggled. Tokiya didn't replied.

The party continued, 'the three monkeys' did karaoke. Domon sang a love song completely dedicated to Fuuko, but she was disgusted that she covered her ears the whole time. Fuuko also sang a song and Domon praised her over and over again. While the others were having fun, Tokiya just went to the veranda to have some peace. Someone was following though, and that didn't get away with his senses.

"Who's there?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on the view outside.

"It's me." It was Yanagi. There was a long pause between the two.

"Why don't you join the others?" He was the first to speak.

"I thought you needed company, and I just wanted to tell you that while me, Ganko-chan and Aunt Kagerou were on our way hoome, we saw Yukari on a restaurant with some guy.....a cute one."

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched when Yanagi mentioned 'a cute one' on the end. "Hmm, that's probably the CEO of the modeling company Yukari was talking about." He knew that Yukari wouldn't cheat on him, but still, there's a voice inside him that tells him to open his mind of the possibility.

"Ok, I was just making sure you know about it."

The party soon ended and everyone went home. It's 11:30 in the evening and is sleeping time but Tokiya wouldn't be sleeping in Fuuko's room. Due to Tokiya's request, Recca changed the deal and turned it to 'Live at Fuuko's house for a month and be her servant.' Yes, it's embarassing as ever, what else would you expect from Recca? But this is way....better than the previous one.

**5th day of the 2nd week of the deal**

Fuuko woke up late than usual, she went to the shower, got herself dressed and went downstairs.

"GOOD MOrning.......where's Yukari?" Fuuko's shouting tone went low.

"She left early for a pictorial." Tokiya answered.

The two both remained silent during breakfast. It's now lunch, but it's still the same and it bothered Tokiya very much. He's not used with a quiet Fuuko, especially while eating. Yes, he wanted peacefulness, a quiet living environment but somehow he wanted to hear her speak, hear her voice and talk to her. Finally, he tried to make a conversation.

"I told Recca to change the deal."

".....He did?" Fuuko was surprised, Recca doesn't take orders from anyone and Mi-chan wouldn't wish or request especially if it's Recca who he's going to do it to.

"From 'Live at Fuuko's house for a month and sleep in her room', he changed it to 'Live at Fuuko's house for a month and be her servant'."

Fuuko's lips just formed an 'O' form and then, smiled like the devil. "You'll be my servant?" She asked, standing from the chair she was sitting on.

"Are you deaf? I won't repeat it."

"I'll be your master?!" Tokiya just nodded. Fuuko kept on repeating the words 'servant' and 'master' over and over again then sat back down on the chair.

"Fine then, servant! Wash my laundry including my panties using your hands! Don't use the washing machine!"

Tokiya's jaw dropped. He doesn't want to, it's too embarassing, he would rather die than do what Fuuko is syaing. Well, a deal is a deal and he had no other choice but to do it.

"I swear I'll make you pay for this." Tokiya cursed. No matter how much he curse though, she won't change her mind for sure. She just smirked, then stuck a tongue out at him.

"I'll just take a short sleeping beauty nap and when I wake up, I want it all finished. Oh yeah, and fold it neatly and place it in my closet, okay?"

"Monkey."

Fuuko just laughed and went to her room.

After the horrible nightmare finished, (meaning, the laundry) Tokiya went to Fuuko's room but instead of folding it and placing it inside her closet, he just placed the half-dried clothes on the laundry basket and left it there. It's been 3 and a half hours since Fuuko's 'short' nap and Tokiya wanted to woke the lazy bum up. He walked to her bed and saw a lovely Fuuko sleeping. His motive a few seconds ago was to wake her up but after seeing her sleeping comfortably, he decided to just let her sleep. He brushed the hair that's covering Fuuko's beautiful face and somehow his heartbeat went fast and felt the urge to kiss her. Without any second thoughts, kissed her. '_God, why am I doing this?!' _

Too bad for him, Fuuko opened her eyes. _'Shit, she caught me.'_ He thought to himself. But Fuuko closed her eyes again and back to sleep as if she didn't saw or feel him. Tokiya sighed. _'Lucky me, or else she'll probably kick my ass out of this house or maybe kill me, or burn me, or , or....uhh what am I talking about?! Calm down Mikagami Tokiya, everything will be alright.'_

He left Fuuko's room and went to the kitchen to drink a tea and calm himself down.

Hours have past and the sleeping monkey....uhh I mean the sleeping Fuuko woke up, and the first words that came out from her mouth was.....

"MI-CHAN!!!" Fuuko searched for him around the house while shouting. Even if Tokiya's at the garden and Fuuko's inside the house, of course he heard her. Actually, even if you're 100km away from Fuuko, you'll go deaf. :P

"Finally! I found you ice-block! I even searched the refrigerator and the freezer just to find you, you know! Fuuko came, panting.

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking a rose with thorns. (Well, as far as I know, all roses has thorns, unless you trim it. :P)

"I just had a weird dream about you, kissing me!"

-ring- -ring- The phone rang. "Uh, I think I heard the phone ringing, gotta go Mi-chan!" And with that, Fuuko left the garden. Tokiya pressed one of the rose's thorns and his finger bleed. "It wasn't a dream, Fuuko."

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it! I know this is a little embarassing but.....please guys, please review? I'll cry if you don't lolz. I don't know what the reader's think about my fic so I'm also having a hard time on what to write on the chapters, so please review!


	8. OMG! You denied me!

Hi everyone! I just finished reading the English version of the manga, and.....it's kinda sad. Also, I can't find the chapter "Recca and Yanagi" on manga volume dot com even though it7s listed as a chapter. (I can read Japanese so I was able to see the title as the last chapter.) If anyone knows where I can read that chapter, please send me a PM.

**Nuriko:** Hmm.....it's still kinda confusing to me, but at the same time challenging. :) And, what number do you mean? Cellphone number? Well, I don't have a cellphone anymore because my I left in it the Philippines. My dad won't buy me one....well, it's not like I need it. A PC is enough for me. :) You asked when will Yukari leave Tokiya? Well, it's coming soon, just keep reading! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca or it's characters, buy it would be good if I did.

* * *

"Hello? Kirisawa Fuuko here speaking." Fuuko answered the phone.

"Hi Fuuko!" Yanagi was the one who called.

"Oh Yanagi, what I can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I was just bored and from out of nowhere decided to call you."

"You're just in time! I also have something to tell you, I had a very weird dream about Mi-chan kissing me! I also heard the words 'kick', 'ass', 'kill' and 'hidden camera'. Weird isn't it?" Fuuko narrated.

"Hmm, that really is weird. But just a friendly advice for you Fuuko, Mikagami-senpai already has a girlfriend and seems happy, you shouldn't hope that he'll leave her and be with you because if that doesn't happens you'll just get hurt and disappointed." Yanagi said with a serious tone.

Yanagi was right. It's just a dream with Tokiya kissing her and will remain as a dream. She shouldn't give the dream any meaning.

"Yeah, you're right." They both hanged up.

* * *

**8:45 PM, still 5th day of the 2nd week of the deal.**

"MI-CHAN!!" Fuuko came to the living room, shouting.

"What is it now monkey?" Tokiya asked. Now, what does the monkey want? She already ordered him to wash her laundry, cook dinner and massage her back. This moment was supposed to be Mi-chan's resting time but monkey Fuuko.....uhh, master Fuuko is now shouting for him again.

"I just checked the laundry you did and found this!" She showed him a blue skirt with white polka dots.

"What's wrong with it?" Tokiya innocently asked.

"This was totally white yesterday so how the hell did this turned to blue?! And also, this!" Fuuko showed him a white punk or gothic shirt. "This is originally blue but it turned to white! And you know, these are my favorite clothes among all of them!!" Fuuko cried crocodile tears. (Meaning, she's trying to cry but no tear is falling.)

"Okay, okay. Then we'll just buy a replacement tomorrow." Tokiya assured her.

"Your money?" Fuuko winked.

Tokiya sighed, "What would I expect?"

Fuuko hugged Tokiya with her super bone-crushing hug. "I'm so lucky to have you!" She shouted.

---ToFuu---

It's already midnight but Yukari isn't home yet. Tokiya tried calling her but it said that her phone was out of coverage.

"Yukari.......where are you?"

**6th day of the 2nd week of the deal.**

"MI-CHAN! We still have to go shopping! Wake up!" Fuuko came knocking on the guest room where Tokiya was sleeping.

"I'm already awake and it's still 6:45 in the morning, the damned mall aren't open yet!" Tokiya said, irritated.

The moment Fuuko finished eating breakfast, she hurriedly went to her room to get dressed. 'What's she so excited about?' Tokiya thought to himself.

"We also need to do grocery or else we have nothing for lunch." Fuuko came downstairs. Unfortunately, Tokiya didn't heard what Fuuko was saying because he was busy looking at Fuuko. She wore a **feminine** yellow dress with spaghetti straps, has a big white belt and the length is.....it's a little past the knee. (Sorry, not good at describing things, especially clothes. :P) She also wore a yellow and white bracelet on her right hand.

"Mi-chan, you heard me?" Fuuko asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"No, I didn't. I got deaf from all the shouting you did since yesterday." He said. 'What a damn good excuse, Tokiya!' he thought to himself.

"Okay....I thought you froze because of what I'm wearing." Fuuko smirked.

The two finally reached the mall and Fuuko got out of the car excitedly. They first went to buy Fuuko's clothes because Fuuko kept on wailing and won't stop.

"Oh, this one is good!.....and this one is cute too!" Fuuko took all the clothes she wanted and went to the fitting room.

---ToFuu---

"Well, what do you think?" Fuuko went out of the fitting room. She wore a blue long, tube-top dress. (Again, I'm not good at describing things, what I meant is a blue long dress....no straps whatsoever, a long dress version of a tube-top, that's it.)

"You look like a goddess, Fuuko." Tokiya whispered to himself.

"Huh? A little louder please." Commanded Fuuko.

"Uhh, I said you look good."

"The dress suits your girlfriend, she looked even more beautiful." A saleslady came, praising Fuuko. Tokiya just smiled in reply. 'She isn't my girlfriend.' He thought to himself. 'But it would be good if she was.'

"It's already 11:00 o'clock and we still need to buy grocery. I won't wait for eternity for you to finish buying clothes, you can do that again some other time." Tokiya stood up from where he was sitting on and waited for Fuuko on the cashier booth.

"Thank you, Mi-chan! Next time, I'll let you ruin some of my clothes again!" Fuuko said happily.

"No, thank you." No, Tokiya doesn't want to ruin her clothes ever again or else he'll go bankrupt. He only told her that they will buy a **replacement** for the ones he ruined, but not buy a whole bunch that costed him 40,000 yen. They were about to exit the shop when....Yukari, her friend Amanda and some unknown guy entered and Yukari accidentally bumped Tokiya.

"Sorry!....oh, Tokiya."

"Yukari."

The unknown guy had a confused look on his face so Yukari introduced Tokiya to him. "He's Tokiya Mikagami, my......friend."

Fuuko's right eyebrow twitched. 'How dare she deny Tokiya? I really can't understand this girl. I really sensed something bad in her the moment I saw this bitch. You already have Tokiya and now, you're still not contented and you're poisoning this one? My, my!' Fuuko thought to herself.

"This is Hoshino Yuuji of the Hoshino Modeling Company." The two both shaked hands until Fuuko retorted, "Mi-chan, do you know them? 'Coz I don't." She turned to the others, "I believe we all haven't met before, it's Fuuko Kirisawa." She glared one last time to Yukari then told Tokiya, "Let's go Mi-chan, we still have to buy grocery." Then, walked off.

"Excuse us." said Tokiya and followed Fuuko.

"I really hate that snake girlfriend of yours, how dare she deny you?!"

"Stop insulting her." He glared at her.

"....Aren't you mad at her for calling you a 'friend' in front of other people when the truth is you're her boyfriend? Actually, if you denied me as your friend, I'll totally kick your ass."

Tokiya carried a sad face 'til they reached home. All of what Fuuko said was true but still he can't let himself be mad at Yukari. He's sure there's a reason behind it.

**5:17PM**

"Tokiya......since I got the job I should move to the apartment where all the other models are, I hope you understand." She said while packing he clothes. "Ok." was all Tokiya said.

"And, about what happened at the mall....I'm sorry, I.....I really have no other choice but to lie because if they find out that I have a boyfriend, they'll fire me." She hugged Tokiya.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." He also hugged her back.

Meanwhile.....

'What the hell? Why will the company fire you if you're not single? You should have control over own life! What a stupid company!' Fuuko thought to herself while eavesdropping at the two. When she heard Yukari was about to go out, she hurriedly went downstairs, whistling and pretended that she didn't saw Yukari and attempted to go upstairs.

"Listen, bitch." Yukari approached her. "I don't want you near Tokiya while I'm gone."

Fuuko didn't answered and kept her head down, then after a few seconds, lifted it and smiled at Yukari, "He's my friend, I should be near him."

Yukari slapped Fuuko on the left cheek. "No, you're not just an ordinary friend, you actually want him and you're craving for him. I'm assuming that you and your stupid friends planned the 'deal' thingy just for you to be close to him."

Fuuko also wanted to slap her, but she controlled her temper. "My friends aren't stupid, you're the one who's stupid for denying him. You shouldn't let some stupid company control your personal life." She got another slap from Yukari who's close to crying.

"You slapped me 2 times, are you happy now?!" Fuuko said then went upstairs.

---ToFuu---

**Later that night......9:48 PM (Still 6th day of the 2nd week of the deal.)**

-knock knock-

"Mi-chan?"

-knock knock-

"Are you there? Answer me." Fuuko was knocking on the door to Mi-chan's room.

"Ah nevermind. It's open so I'll just ent.......Mi-chan!!"

**Cliffhanger. **

**---T**o** B**e** C**ontinued---

* * *

OMG! What happened to our Mi-chan? What did Fuuko saw? Did he commited suicide? Lolz at the last sentence.

I'm gonna torture you guys because you aren't reviewing! Mwahahaha! I am EBIL! (And no, that's not a typo, it's really a letter 'B'.)

See you at the next chapter! And, Happy Halloween!


	9. Surprise!

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I just got some problems updating it. 1st, I don't know what to write. 2nd, our professor didn't accepted the speech I made so I have to make a new one again. :( 3rd, I don't feel like it, LOLZ. 4th, I'm writing a new fic. 5th......I kept on thinking about Joker (from Flame of Recca) so I forgot about the fic. :P And do you know that November 13 is Mi-chan's birthday?! (Yeah, I'm that weird that I greet anime characters on their birthdays. XD)

**Nuriko:** I hope you don't mind it but I changed your requested fic's plot.....a little. I'll publish it after this fic is finished. :) Oh and I wanna ask you, why are you always anonymous? Why don't you sign up for a account? I hope you don't mind me asking. :)

**Satomika: **Lolz! That's a good idea! But, too bad that's not what happened to Mi-chan. :P Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just wondering, why do I always have to put up one? Everyone knows that I'm not the owner of Flame of Recca or Kirisawa Fuuko or Mikagami Tokiya (But Joker's mine, mwahahaha lolz) so I think there is no point on putting a disclaimer. Oh well, this is also good if you want to increase the words, mwahaha.

Anyway, I don't own Flame of Recca and it's characters (again, Joker is MINE :P) and I have no plan on buying it either. I have no money to buy the copyright! But I have the money to buy the manga....too bad there's no effing bookstore anymore here in Hokkaido, Japan who sells it. :(

_**Later that night......9:48PM (Still 6th day of the 2nd week of the deal.)**_

_-knock knock-_

_"Mi-chan?"_

_-knock knock-_

_"Are you there? Answer me?" Fuuko was knocking on the door to Mi-chan's room._

_"Ah nevermind. It's open so I'll just ent....Mi-chan!!

* * *

_

"Mi-chan!! You're.....drinking?" Fuuko was surprised to see a drunk Mi-chan, well, that proves he's human after all. Tokiya pulled her closer to him and they ended up falling on top of the bed, he......on top of her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Get off of me Mi-chan!"

"Fuuko......." His face was getting closer to hers.

"Uh, Mi-chan.....what do you think you're doing?" She asked nervously.

"Kissing you."

Fuuko's eyes popped out. "HUH?!"

"Fuuko......I love you......" He kissed her and she didn't protested. He proceeded to kiss her lips then, down to her neck and was attempting to undress her. Fuuko blushed the moment she heard his words. But suddenly, she remembered about Yukari. She tried pulling him away but it was no use. She quickly searched for something to hit him. She finally saw a pillow and hit him in the face 3 times, and successfully managed to escape from his grip.

"I believe you meant 'Yukari, I love you' and not 'Fuuko'. Ahh, silly Mi-chan when drunk."

He walked up to her and looked at her straight to the eye. "Do you think I don't have any control over myself when I'm drunk? I really mean it, I love you, Fuuko." He attempted to kiss her but she put her forefinger to his lips and stopped him.

"You kiss great Mi-chan...." after a pause, "BUT YOU CURRENTLY TASTE LIKE ALCOHOL SO SLEEP NOW AND KISS ME WHEN YOU'RE NOT DRUNK!" She shouted. She was about to get out of the room but he held her left hand and said, "Stay."

"No, staying with you in one room is not part of the deal anymore, you told me Recca changed it, right?" She said while waving her forefinger and giving him a 'no, no' sign.

"The deal doesn't have anything to do with us now, I just want you to stay with me now...."

After a minute of silence and maybe, thinking, Fuuko finally spoke. ".......No, if I stay maybe you'll rape me or something." Fuuko imagined a scene of Mi-chan raping her. '_What the hell, get off my mind, stupid thoughts!' _Fuuko thought.

Tokiya chuckled at the sight of a monkey blushing and going crazy. "I won't do that."

"Even if you do it or not, I'm not staying and that's final!" Fuuko stuck out a tongue at him then left. "I'll get you tomorrow, monkey."

**1st day of the 3rd week of the deal, 8:15 AM**

Fuuko was silently eating breakfast alone when suddenly....."Morning, monkey." Ahh, the king of the world finally woke up.

"Good morning Mi-chan! Isn't today a nice day? The sun is shining so brightly, the birds are singing happily, it's a very nice day!"

"No, it's not." He coldly said.

"Why?" She curiously asked.

"Simple, because you're here."

Fuuko looked at him with cute, teary-eyed puppy eyes. Oh, how his heart softened by those eyes and how he wanted to hug her at the time.

"Kidding." He smirked then patted Fuuko's back.

"What's with your clothes? Going somewhere?" She asked, seeing that Tokiya's dressed in formal.

"Yanagi called last night and wanted to go to your relatives, the other Hokage are also going."

"What do you mean my 'relatives'?!" Fuuko stood up from the chair and demanded an explanation. For all she knows, the only relative she has is her mother and......the Hokage....if you can call them 'relatives'.

"You'll know when we're there. I want you to get dressed and all ready before 8:30. I'll wait at the car." And with that, Tokiya went to the door and didn't even join Fuuko on the table.

"Hey, you're not gonna eat breakfast?" She said while chewing sandwich.

'_God, she really has no table manners. She still acts the way she did 8 years ago.' _He thought to himself. He stopped and turned to Fuuko again. "I woke up earlier than you and already ate breakfast." Then left.

'_He said get ready before 8:30....._' She thought, then glanced at the clock which says '8:27'. She stared at the clock in horror and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ice Block!!"

* * *

It's already 8:48 and Tokiya's starting to get irritated waiting for Fuuko. 2 or 3 minutes passed and he saw the door opened. Fuuko came out wearing the blue dress they bought a few days ago.

"What took you so long?" He asked irritated and started the engine.

"Oi! You told me to get ready before 8:30 when it's already 8:27! And besides, it really takes time for us girls to prepare." She winked.

"Whatever." is all he said.

When they reached the Hanabishi residence, the gang are all dressed up and ready to go. Fuuko was really bugged by the fact that she doesn't know where they are going and no one would even bother to tell her and it looks like Mi-chan was the one who ordered them not to. They rode Recca's car with Recca on the wheel and headed for their destination.

Tokiya noticed something fishy going on and asked Fuuko. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Yanagi." She answered, still looking at her phone. Tokiya looked at Yanagi and saw that it's true, Yanagi and Fuuko are texting each other.

"Why text each other when you're riding the same car?! Fuuko.....you're a freak." He rolled his eyes. '_They can just talk if they wanted to._' he thought.

"Hey, for your information, I'm not a freak. The reason why we're texting each other is.....there's something we don't want guys like you knowing. Something like......girl talk." She smirked.

Ganko soon interrupted after hearing the words 'girl talk'. "Hey! I wanna join, I'm gonna join!" She said and get her phone from her bag.

"Sorry Ganko-chan, but this one is really a secret. We'll just let you know later." Yanagi smiled.

**Now, let's look at what the 2 girls are talking....ehem, texting about.**

"He should have proposed to you right now and asked to be your boyfriend if he really loves you. But you know, I have a feeling he's just using you while Yukari's gone. But I don't think Mikagami-san can do such a thing, you're a friend after all." Yanagi texted to Fuuko. It soon reached Fuuko's phone and she read it.

"I really can't understand that ice block. This morning I told him that today's a nice day and he replied that it's not because I'm there, but afterwards said 'kidding'. And he also called me monkey. I really have a feeling that he was just drunk last night." Fuuko sent the message to Yanagi and after she read it, she replied to Fuuko.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Hell I won't! I know he'll deny kissing me and think that I'm hallucinating and drooling over him."

* * *

They soon reached their destination which is......

"What the hell, ice block!" Fuuko said then playfully punched his arm.

"Aren't you happy? You're gonna see your relatives here!" He chuckled.

To Fuuko's surprise, their destination was actually......a zoo. She remembered Tokiya blabbing about going to Fuuko's relatives which she thought was true, and then, here! Here they are, visiting a zoo.

"Hu hu ha hu ha ha ha hu ha ha hah" The monkeys said.

"Oh look, here's your very energetic relatives calling for you." He smirked.

"Not a good joke....." was all Fuuko said and pulled him and went to another cage.

"Oh yeah, I just noticed, where's Domon?" Fuuko asked.

"He's got a date to attend to so he couldn't come. You remember this Kasumi girl? She's a cute one and has a crush on him since high school." Recca explained.

"Oh.....that's good for him. So that means I'm just the only one remaining single in the Hokage then." Fuuko frowned. "But I don't want to date a random freak either." She added.

"You have nothing to worry Fuuko-chan. Love may be in the air, you just have to start looking at the right direction." Koganei smirked. Fuuko looked to her 'right' direction and voila! She saw Mi-chan standing at her right side.

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched and said, "You shouldn't take what Koganei said literally, monkey."

The gang went to have lunch together and then, went home. Some were too exhausted and tired and fell asleep the moment they stepped on the car, but there was two people who created a very amusing scene.

"A perfect Kodak moment." Yanagi said, then took a picture of a sleeping Mi-chan laying his head on Fuuko's shoulder, who's also sleeping with her head rested to Mi-chan's.

* * *

That's it! I know it's a lame chapter! (But not lamer than the 1st chapter.) I know you may be asking, why do they often go to trips or special events and special occasions. Well the reason is, Mi-chan just came back to Tokyo for a vacation, I just didn't mention it on the previous chapters. :P And guys! Please don't forget to review! I need to know your opinions about the fic and this chapter so please review!


	10. Pervert!

Yo guys! I'm so sorry that it took me 2 weeks just to update.....I'm so busy and we're gonna have tests next next week.

**Nuriko: **No matter how much you type your e-mail it WON'T show up. Because FanFiction has this filter to block e-mail addresses and links to other site. My advice would be to SIGN UP for an account so you can message me. It's easy as 1-2-3 you know! You just click the 'sign up' at the top right corner of this page then fill out the details and you're ready to go! And yes, I have a friendster. Just click my name 'TuckingFypo' at the top of this....chapter and click the 'homepage'. Or you can just go to:

h t t p : / / k u p i k a . c o m / c h e e k y (underscore) a n g e l 0 0 4

(Remove the spaces please, and put an underscore but don't add the parenthesis, kthnx!) That profile also has a link to my friendster. :) Thanks for the review!

**Rock_Gulla: **Uhh....yes, you can post your own stories but you first need to have an account. And thanks for reading and reviewing my story! :)

**Satomika: **Wahehehe, you're right! And there's Fuuko....when will he notice her?! Lolz..... Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Dude! I'm tired of writing the same disclaimer over and over again so....you can go back to the chapter 8 to waste your time and read the disclaimer, lolz!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pervert!**

_No....._

_No!....._

_Stop!_

_Mi-chan....._

_Don't!_

_Don't....go....No!_

_Tokiya, I....I love you....._

_Don't go....please......_

Tokiya just stared at the talking-while-sleeping Fuuko. '_She's dreaming, maybe a bad one_.' He thought to himself. Fuuko really looked like she was having a nightmare. She's sweating and tears are coming out of her eyes. Tokiya wanted to wake her up but all he's doing right now is just stare at Fuuko and remain as a statue. Fuuko will survive the nightmare she's having anyway. (Lolz.)

But what bothered him the most was the 'Tokiya, I love you' that she said. Was it for real? He's not sure. He himself also isn't sure if he loves Fuuko or he just purely sees her as a friend and just misses Yukari.

"HA!" Fuuko finally woke up and she seemed really scared.

"So you finally woke up."

'_What happened? How did I got home?_' Fuuko thought then stared to Tokiya.

"Mi...." She cut herself and thought for a moment. '_What if I pretend that I lost my memory? What will he do? Ohh, that will be exciting!_' She thought to herself and started acting like she really did lost her memory. She first stared suspiciously at the room and eyed Mi-chan with a suspicious look then blurted out, "Who are you? Me? Who am I?" She tried to cry but damn, she's not an actress and there was no tears coming from her eyes.

Tokiya just rolled his eyes at her and said irritatedly, "Fuuko, stop pretending."

"Wha-what do you mean young man? I don't even know my past, oh how cruel!" She said and continued crying again. Tokiya sighed.

"I know you're pretending and the 'Mi' you said a while ago, which I'm sure means 'Mi-chan' gave it all away."

Fuuko gave him a defeated sigh and spoke, "Okay, I give up. I just wanted to know what you'd feel if I lost my memory." After a pause, she spoke again. "Oh my, what time is it now?! I forgot to go shopping and...." She stopped and eyed the blanket covering her. Yes folks, Fuuko's currently naked and the white blanket is just the only thing that's covering her. She peeked under it then looked back at Tokiya. She looked really red and was like a volcano ready to explode that moment.

She was about to open her mouth when Tokiya beat her to it. "Shut up. I know what you're going to say so I'll answer you in advance. I just did that because you were really wet and you're...."

"So you mean....you.....me....you.....me....." Fuuko was blushing at that time but was also embarrased about it.

"Yes Fuuko, there was no one else here so I did that to you." After a pause, he continued, "I don't want to call and disturb Yanagi just for the purpose of undressing you!"

"You.....me.....you undressed me?! Why, you perverted ice blo....!"

"Calm down, Fuuko! I can explain!" He said when he saw Fuuko carrying the lamp that she was about to surely throw at him. "First, I didn't actually wanted to do that...."

"Liar, pervert!" Fuuko interrupted.

"....Just let me talk first before you accuse me of being a pervert! And hour ago, I saw you lying under a tree and it was currently raining so you're soaking wet. You were knocked out at that time and I'm guessing you got robbed....because,

1: When I looked at your wallet, there's no money left, not even a single 1 yen coin.

2: The sapphire necklace you always wear was also gone.

I took you home and to keep you from getting sick, I undressed you." He explained. (That was a long speech.)

"But I think you were under the rain for so long so...." He stopped and put his hand on Fuuko's forehead then declared, "confirmed, you have a fever. Rest and don't do any stressful activities." (Oh my, he sound like a doctor!)

He stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "You didn't eat lunch, did you?" He asked.

"No...." Fuuko looked at her grumbling stomach. "I'll cook then." He said, then left.

"Even if you told me that you didn't wanted to undress me, there's at least a 1 percent chance that you liked what you saw!" Fuuko stuck her tongue out at Mi-chan, (even though he's not there anymore.) then walked to her closet to get dressed. She wore a green Hello Kitty pajamas and went back to bed. A few minutes later, Tokiya came with a tray of chicken soup, an apple, water and medicine.

"Oh! Thanks Mi-chan!"

"Can you eat by yourself or do you want me to help you?" He set the.....mini table on Fuuko's lap. (Is that what you call the thing? I don't really know know what to call it...)

"Uh....yes, I can do it by myself and besides, I'm not a baby anymore, Mi-chan." The moment Fuuko finished talking, she devoured, yes, devoured the lunch Mi-chan prepared for her ungracefully like a wolf who hasn't eaten for months. After her yummy 4 o'clock late lunch, Fuuko drank her medicine and smiled to Tokiya signalling that she's finished and he can now do his job......wash the dishes.

"Gochisou-sama, Mi-chan! You're a good cook!"

"You should remember that this is the 4th week. 3 days more and I'll finally be free and escape from being your 'servant'."

Fuuko frowned. Yup, he's right. Just 3 days more and the 'deal' will expire. (I'm actually not sure if 'expire' is the right word for it but...nvm.)

-0- ToFuu -0-

A few minutes later and Fuuko heard an 'eek'-ing sound. It was the sound of the door opening and Tokiya came in with a thermometer to check Fuuko's temperature. "38.7" He whispered.

He soaked the cloth in the water, squeezed it then put it on her forehead. Fuuko opened her eyes and smiled at Tokiya. "Thanks for taking care of me, Mi-chan." She held his hand and looked at him, teary-eyed.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." He kissed her cheek then left the room.

"......."

"............" Fuuko sighed and wiped her tears. '_I really can't understand that piece of ice block! Does he really love me or what?_' She thought to herself and went back to sleep.

**Inside Tokiya's room....**

_That's what friends are for...._

He recalled the words he said before. '_Is she really just a friend?_' He thought for a moment then sighed. "I have enough problems already, I don't need more. There's Yukari, who's not even calling me and now she (Fuuko) enters the scene!.....Gotta rest."

Just when he finished complaining, his phone rang. "Now wha....Yukari?" He just stared at the ringing phone. What should he do? Answer it? Or just stare at it all day long?

A few seconds more, he finally answered it. "Hello?"

"Tokiya! I miss you so much! I'm sorry I'm not able to call you for a week....I'm really busy here and uhh...I'm here at a coffee shop near Hanabishi-san's house....I....I just want to tell you something in person so can you ple..." She was cut short by Tokiya saying "Okay.". He knows that Fuuko is still sick and he didn't want to leave her but he had no other choice. He went to Fuuko's room to 'ask' for permission. (:P)

"Fuuko? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh....yes, why?" She opened her eyes tiredly.

"I don't want to leave you but I have an appointment to attend to so I think I'll call Ganko to take care of you while I'm gone."

"Oh.....there's no need to, I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?"

Fuuko nodded in reply. Still, he was worried about her so he sent a message to Ganko, telling her about it.

"I'll go now, don't worry, I'll be back soon." He said, then left.

**At the said coffee shop......**

Tokiya entered the coffee shop and immediately saw a brown-haired girl sitting alone at a table near the window. He walked to her and tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh....Tokiya!" Yukari hugged him. The two sat down and Tokiya asked, "So....what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhh....a problem." She answered nervously.

* * *

**Back to Fuuko's house.....**

"Ganko, where do you think Mi-chan went? He just told me that he had an 'appointment' but he didn't tell me exactly." Fuuko said. It's already 7 in the evening and Mi-chan hasn't come back.

"Why, you've already asked that question 5 times now?! You shouldn't worried about him, it's not like you're his wife and have to know every detail on where he went."

"Wife...." Fuuko repeated the word and blushed.

"Oh! I'm gonna call Yanagi!" Fuuko clapped her hands. (Just 1 clap. :P)

"Dame! I believe she's having a date with Recca-niichan so you shouldn't disturb her."

**To where Recca and Yanagi is....**

"Hey Yanagi, where do you want to go?" Recca said while holding hands with Yanagi and walking with her near a coffee shop.

"Oh well, it would be nice if.....hey, that's Tokiya, right? And he's with Yukari-chan."

"She's crying......I wonder why."

"Should we tell Fuuko about this?" Yanagi whispered to Recca.

"Uhh....I'm not really sure and I think it doesn't concern Fuuko, you know." He said as they walked off.

**-T-B-C-

* * *

**

A/N: Lame! This chapter's lame, seriously! And it's too predictable! :P And guys! We're nearing the ending! I think it would be chapter 13 or 15, I'm not sure. And I also want to RUSH and get rid of this as soon as possible because I'm so excited about my next fics! I'm gonna tell you about it when we get to the ending chapter of this fic. :) (Because the epilogue will be short so to extend it, I'm just gonna introduce my next fics, mwahahaha!)

**Japanese Translations:**

**Gochisou-sama = Thank you for the meal** (Our professor told us info about this word and also showed us the right kanji for it. The 'go' is just an honorific, just like 'o'. The sama....is referred to the one who cooked the meal and the chisou....I'm not sure what it really means and I didn't heard my prof clearly. :(

**Dame = No / Useless / Bad** (Well....the meaning of this one actually depends on the whole sentence itself. Like for example the one I wrote above, it means 'no' there but on Flame of Recca's opening theme song it means 'useless'. It also means 'bad' at some occasions. It's pronounced as "DAH MEH". Like....the DAH in DART and the MEH in....Mexico.)

And don't forget to review! :)

Have a nice day!


End file.
